Human Olaf
by WizMonCruWil
Summary: "Olaf was suddenly rising into the air as white flurries of snow swirled around him. Hands to her mouth, Elsa rose and backed away in astonishment, watching intently. The snow was disappearing!... In the little snowman's place was a handsome youth about her age... His red hair matched the shade of his former carrot nose... Elsa gasped. "It is you!"
1. Chapter 1: One of a Kind

**Chapter 1: One of a Kind**

Olaf the snowman was wandering through the halls of Arendelle's castle, searching for the Queen. He had just retrieved her favorite hairbrush from Princess Anna, who had borrowed it and asked Olaf to deliver it back to her sister. As Olaf approached Queen Elsa's door, he was eye level with the keyhole and happened to get a peek into her room.

Elsa stood naked in front of her vanity, with long creamy legs and voluptuous breasts. She was just in the process of selecting a sundress for the spring day. Olaf had never seen anything so beautiful.

Despite having a personal snow flurry to combat the seasonably warm weather, Olaf suddenly found himself in danger of literally melting. A warmth he had never experienced before flooded through him, and it could only be described, in his rather innocent mind, as _want_. He _wanted_ Elsa. But what did that mean, exactly? Even he wasn't sure. Nevertheless, he waited until he was certain the Queen's nakedness was covered before knocking on the door. "Come in," said Elsa's sweet voice.

Olaf skipped inside. "Hi, Elsa! Here's that hairbrush that Anna borrowed from you."

"Oh, just in time, Olaf!" Elsa seized the hairbrush and began doing up her blonde locks. "You're like a magician! Olaf, you're a life-saver, my hero!" She patted his head affectionately.

Olaf left the Queen's chambers in a daze. From that moment, he knew that he didn't want just Elsa. He wanted to be human. For that would be the only way for Elsa to perhaps be with him, right? She would never want him as just a snowman, not in the way he wanted her. The little snowman made a dash for the stablehouse, where his friends - Kristoff and Sven - were gearing up for the day.

Needless to say, both the Ice Master and his reindeer were surprised by what Olaf had to tell them.

"I'm going to ask Queen Elsa a favor," Olaf told his friends.

Kristoff's jaw dropped. He knew that spring was the most important season of the year for Queen Elsa, after winter, of course. The kingdom was always bustling with activity and there was plenty of work to be done. "You're going to bother Queen Elsa with favors?"

"Kristoff... I want to be... human," Olaf confessed. Sven snorted in surprise and Kristoff now looked like he was going to faint.

"Human? _Why_, Olaf?"

"I... I have my reasons," he replied evasively.

"But you would be a stranger to our ways! How do you think you could live as a human? And even if you could become one, no one would really want to know what you, Olaf, are like as a human."

Olaf grinned sappily. "One person does. Magician, she calls me. Hero! I want to be human, and I think Elsa's magic can make it so. The happiness of being me is not what it's cracked up to be. It's lonely being one of a kind." And he raced away to ask the Queen before he lost his nerve.

* * *

He found Queen Elsa alone in her study, going over treaty documents. "Elsa, there's something I want to ask you, about your magic," Olaf willed himself to say.

"Ask away, little friend," Elsa smiled.

"You made me. So... do you think you could make me human?"

Elsa's mouth unhinged into a perfect 'O'. "I'm sure I don't know, Olaf. Why... why would you want to be human?"

Olaf didn't have the nerve to tell Elsa the real reason - that he felt she would only want him if he was a human - so he simply said. "Just curious." An idea came to him. "Love will thaw, right. Maybe love could thaw me into a human. Like, there are stories of a princess kissing a frog and he becomes a prince. What if a... kiss from you could thaw me into a human?"

Elsa thought about it. She had never shown that kind of affection to Olaf before - only hugs and pats on the head had ever been exchanged. Humming curiously, she stood and circled the desk, kneeling down so she was eye-level with Olaf. "Very well. If you're sure." And, surprised that she suddenly felt so nervous, she bent and kissed Olaf on the thin line of his mouth.

His snow-skin felt soft and fragile against her lips, but in the next instant, a giggling Olaf was suddenly rising into the air as white flurries of snow swirled around him. Hands to her mouth, Elsa rose and backed away in astonishment, watching intently.

The snow was disappearing! Instead of white fluff, Olaf's exterior was melting away to reveal white, human skin. His body was widening, elongating in length and height, until suddenly, the human form of Olaf floated gently to the floor and lay still.

Amazed and a little bewildered, Elsa dared to approach the stranger in Olaf's place, shrinking back when the rise and fall of his chest indicated the first breath of new life. Olaf finally turned around and tried to stand, but his wobbly new legs would not obey. He pitched forward, right into Elsa's arms so that she caught him.

Elsa gazed into Olaf's eyes, studying him curiously. In the little snowman's place was a handsome youth about her age, with a chiseled chest and dark, deep pools for eyes. His red hair (long and down past his shoulders) matched the shade of his former carrot nose - a nose which was now button-shaped and cute. Elsa gasped. "It _is_ you!"

Cradled in the Queen's embrace and with her face so close, Olaf forgot himself. Pushing his face up, he pressed his lips against Elsa's in a deep kiss.

Elsa's eyes widened in shock and she froze, not knowing what to do or how to respond. She didn't return or otherwise deepen the kiss... but she didn't pull away, either.

"Ummmmmmm..." The sound - something between a whimper and a squeak - came from the back of Elsa's throat, and there was enough uncertainty there to signal Olaf to break the kiss. To his credit, he looked sheepish over having potentially crossed a line.

For Elsa's part, she was pretty ambivalent about the kiss, of having one planted on her out of the blue. The only thing she could say with certainty was that, for a first kiss, it had been a nice kiss.

Awkwardly, she helped Olaf to his feet and get a sense of his new legs and human body. "Thank you, Elsa," he beamed with happiness, before more or less wobbling out of the room. Elsa stared after him, touching her kissed lips in wonder. With a curious purr of thought and the small hint of a... smile, Elsa turned back to her desk and went back to work.


	2. Chapter 2: You Missed Really Warm Hugs

**Chapter 2: You Missed Really Warm Hugs**

It didn't take long for Princess Anna and Kristoff and Sven to discover that Olaf had been transformed into a human, and a handsome one at that. The Princess nearly screamed when she discovered that the mysterious stranger who sounded like her snowman friend was actually telling the truth.

For Elsa, meanwhile, she was just trying to put Olaf and their shared kiss out of her mind. But she couldn't erase its memory for long.

It was a few days later before she saw Olaf again. When he stepped into her office, it took her a moment to recognize who he was. Seeing him in his human form was something she would have to get used to.

"Elsa..." Olaf addressed her, and she did not have the heart to remind him to address her as a Queen, with more formalities. Besides, she and Olaf were old friends. "I wanted to ask you a question."

"You want me to change you back?" Elsa guessed. She hoped that he didn't think that was what she wanted. Because, truth be told... it wasn't. She had to admit: Olaf looked good as a human.

"No. Would you go on a date with me?"

Elsa could not believe her ears. Her childhood snowman - now a man - was asking her out? Another thought struck her, making her heartbeat quicken: _is this why he asked me to change him in the first place. Is... Olaf in love with me?_ She knew from Anna that Olaf had quite eloquent ideas about love. Did Olaf think he only stood a chance with Elsa if he was in human form? Elsa didn't know if she could or should answer that question.

As for the immediate question at hand... she demurred. Elsa was 21, and the topic of courting suitors for marriage would undoubtedly be of interest to her people soon. "Well... I am rather busy."

Olaf's face adorably deflated. "Oh... I understand."

"But, I'm free on Thursday," Elsa found herself saying.

Olaf's face immediately reversed course, brightening again. "Thursday! That would be great!" And he exited her study with a clear spring in his step.

* * *

Olaf did everything he could to get ready for his evening with Elsa. He wanted to fashion it into the perfect date, and he even got Kristoff, Anna and Sven to help. It heartened him to know that the Princess was secretly cheering on the potential couple.

When Olaf collected Elsa outside of her chambers as the sun was setting, he first took her into town for a nice dinner. They had hot chocolate, despite the warmer weather, and Olaf dragged Elsa around by the hand, as they observed the decorated spring wreaths on each door, in Arendelle's preparation for the spring festival. "Now, look at the size of this one!" His childlike exuberance was charming. Giggling, Elsa took Olaf by the hand.

"Come with me."

The pair donned ice skates and ventured out onto the castle courtyard ice rink, which Elsa's magic maintained and was open year-round. Elsa kept her hand firmly in Olaf's, to ensure that he did not slip on his human legs (which he was starting to master but still clumsy on). And because... she _liked_ holding his hand.

At one curve, Elsa felt a gentle tickle against her cheek, as Olaf boldly pecked her there. She froze, and turned to him expectantly, smiling. Olaf flushed, thinking he had upset her. "Sorry."

"You missed," Elsa grinned.

"What?"

"You missed." And beaming, she slung a hand around the back of his neck, tangling her fingers into his red hair as she happily pressed her lips to his in a passionate kiss. As Olaf and Elsa enthusiastically embraced, their kiss deepened and became more confident, their mouths dancing against each other's in an easy give-and-take. At long last, Elsa broke the kiss, drawing away to find Olaf looking stunned and elated. She weakly smiled and blushed shyly, pleased. Hand in hand, the pair made their way back to the castle.

* * *

It was late at night in Elsa's locked study. The Queen was sitting astride her desk, her arms tangled about Olaf as she and her unexpected prince passionately kissed. Elsa had always thought such emotional abandonment - which led one to do things like make out in the middle of a room - was beneath her. But in reality, she had always feared the idea of romantic love. She never felt she was worthy of it. But Olaf had since shown her that - ice powers or not - she was worthy.

Her tongue was in Olaf's mouth now, and when Elsa felt him take her tongue between his teeth, scraping it, she groaned happily. "Mmmmm..." Audaciously, Elsa dared herself to take Olaf's wandering hands and place them against her swelling breasts, cupping the fleshy skin. She pushed her breasts up against him as, closing her eyes, she deepened the kiss. "Hmmm... Olaf..." she breathed into his mouth between light pecks and smacks. "I want to take you to bed, Olaf."

Her handsome lover drew away, childlike confusion in his eyes. "I don't understand."

Elsa caressed the edge of his jaw, dipping her eyes nervously. "I want to make love to you."

Olaf still didn't seem to comprehend her meaning, except to say, "Is that like... really, really warm hugs?"

She giggled adorably, charmed and already falling in love. "Yes," Elsa laughed. She wiggled her bottom along the desk as she scooted closer to Olaf and kissed him again. Allowing him to bend her back over her desk, Elsa pulled Olaf on top of her and spread her legs for him, so that the slit in her ice dress parted to reveal the creamy, tempting flesh of her thighs. Deftly sliding her panties off, Elsa began to pepper Olaf's mouth with desperate kisses as her hands worked to undress him. She cupped him between his legs, feeling his burgeoning erection and stroking it teasingly. When Olaf finally popped free, Elsa guided him to the slick, wet petals of her sex and encouraged Olaf to slide into her.

In a demonstration that he was as much inexperienced as she, Olaf thrust in all the way. Elsa yipped in pain, her eyes pricking with tears, but she didn't mind. She was already so hot and bothered, so wet for him, that she would not have wanted to wait anyway. Digging her heels into the curvy flesh of his buttocks, Elsa urged Olaf on - showing him what to do, what she liked - as he began to rock himself against her. Up and down, up and down... In and out, in and out...

"Hmmmm... Mmmmmm... Uhhhhh... Guhhhhh... Ohhhhh... Olaf..." Elsa crooned, moaned, bucking her pelvis up to meet Olaf's every thrust. The coming together of their bodies made a sweet, hot slapping sound that only made the heat rush to Elsa's core faster and faster. At last, throwing back her head with a cry -

"OLAF!" Elsa came all around him, and her prince soon followed with a grunt, emptying his seed inside of her. The couple held each other, sprawled across that desk, Elsa pressing light kisses into Olaf's chest.

"Elsa?" Olaf finally pinged into the night.

"Hmmm? Yes?" Elsa purred happily, snuggling against him.

"... Will you marry me?"

The proposal caught the Queen quite off-guard. She knew that she and Olaf were still getting to know one another on a romantic level, and that - having been transformed into a handsome prince - the question of whether he was a human of royal blood or not was unclear. As a Queen, it would be Elsa's duty to marry well.

But the more Elsa hesitated, the more she realized her fears were unfounded. She already knew Olaf - had known him since she was a child. She made him into a snowman, then changed him into a human. And right now, Olaf as a human was someone she liked very, very much. Marrying for royalty and royal status didn't matter. Marrying for love - as Kristoff and Anna were clearly planning to - did. And right now, gazing into his eyes, Elsa knew that she loved Olaf. If she had to marry anyone, marrying someone who had been there for her since day one would more than do.

And so Elsa kissed Olaf deeply as she whispered, "Yes."

Olaf beamed. He leaped off the desk, picking Elsa up and swirling her around as she trilled out a crystalline laugh...

...And when he set her down, it seemed, she was in her blue ice dress, he in a suit, waltzing during the ball celebrating the announcement of their engagement. Beaming, Olaf and Elsa pulled each other into a deep kiss before continuing the dance. As she was spun about in Olaf's arms, Elsa giggled as he tried to kiss her again. But, finally, she acquiesced and accepted his kiss chastely...

... And before she knew it, it seemed, she was kissing Olaf at their royal wedding, as hundreds of spectators - the people of Arendelle - cheered for their union. Laughing and smiling, Queen Elsa and King Olaf lovingly embraced and kissed, as fireworks of snow flurries disappeared into the sunny winter sky.


End file.
